


Saviour - Lancelot - bxb

by That_Random_Fujoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I tried my best but I didn't succeed, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Random_Fujoshi/pseuds/That_Random_Fujoshi
Summary: *Set after season three*With six Paladins now able to fight with the lions, the question that remains is "Who's going to step aside?" Shiro is down for the moment due to his lack of connection with the Black Lion and his injuries. However, Lance is beginning to question the necessity of him being a Paladin.After the failure of a mission that involved Lotor, Lance ends up brutally injured and abandoned by his Lion.At the brink of death, he truly believes it's the end. However he is saved and nursed back to health. But what happens when he discovers that his savior is the one person he can never trust?How will he escape the confines of his enemy and continue on as a Paladin of Voltron?*All characters belong to the creators of Voltron. The plot belongs to me.*





	1. Chapter 1

Lance sat in his room applying his "Natural Space Bean, Super Smooth" face mask that he had got from one of the people that the team had recently rescued. He hummed a song from Earth, looking in the mirror as he practiced his usual smirks and grins. He no longer felt part of the team in the way that he used to, which was why he was practicing his usual faces, so that no-one would notice that he was feeling different.

He sighed. He'd gone to speak to Keith about the way he felt, since he was now their "leader", but it hadn't really helped. He knew that what Keith had said was meant to help, but the words, "It doesn't matter who flies which lion, just focus on the missions," didn't really comfort him. In a way, it made him feel worse. To him it seemed like Keith was implying that he wasn't much use normally, and worrying about the lions would make him more useless. Lance openly winced at that thought. So far, he hadn't had the courage to actually form that thought and now that he had, he felt worse than before.

He huffed out a puff of air and began removing the face mask, sighing in satisfaction at the way it made his skin glow. He smirked. Even when he was feeling down, he could still enjoy a good face mask. It made him feel stronger and more confident.

Suddenly the warning alarm went off. Shiro's voice came out of the hidden speakers, his voice urgent.

"Guys, get to the bridge. We just spotted Lotor's ship."

Lance was instantly alert. He leaped out of the chair and left the room in a rush, running in the direction of the bridge. He was the first to arrive and he immediately went to Shiro.

"What's going on? Why are they here?"

As he spoke, the others arrived. Pidge looked at him seriously.

"Lance, what in the name of quiznacks are you wearing?"

Lance looked down at himself and blushed. He was only wearing his dressing gown, pajama trousers and slippers.

"Um, I was kind of in a rush to get here. I guess I forgot."

He shrugged and they all laughed.

"Honestly Lance, what are you like?"

He laughed and shrugged again, although inside his heart clenched painfully. He really was just the team goofball.

"OK guys, we need to focus. Lotor's ship was spotted entering the atmosphere of that planet. For now, I suggest we keep an eye on the ship and leave them alone. We can't let them know we're here."

Shiro's voice diverted all the attention to him. Lance nodded in agreement. It was a good plan and it would mean that they could get an understanding of the enemy.

"I agree with Shiro. If we attack now, we would lose the chance to learn about how Lotor and his minions work."

Shiro nodded at Lance, glad that someone could understand where he was coming from. He looked at the others, and saw that Keith had a deep frown on his face.

"I disagree. We should attack now so that we can kill Lotor and capture his minions for questioning. That kills two birds with one stone: we'd get rid of Lotor and still learn about his plans. Even if we didn't kill Lotor, if we caught one of his minions we would be able to get what we need."

Allura was nodding in agreement.

"I think Keith's plan seems to be the most successful right now. There's no point in waiting. All waiting will do is allow Lotor to continue whatever it is he's doing."

Pidge frowned at that.

"I personally agree with Shiro and Lance. If we watched, we would learn their patterns and be able to track what they're doing. There's no point in fighting a battle we may not win."

Lance watched as Keith growled at Pidge. They all began arguing over which plan was best. Shiro and Hunk had a troubled look on their faces as they tried to break up the fight. Lance stood to the side, deciding not to get involved, knowing that really, no-one would listen to him anyway. He returned to reality when he heard the finality in Keith's voice.

"Look, as much as I want to agree with you, Shiro and Lance, I can't deny the fact that we have the perfect opportunity to attack them. They don't know we're here, we have to take advantage of that. And anyway, your plan was outvoted by one, since Lance's doesn't really count. He's the team goofball, he's probably just joking about agreeing with Shiro."

There was a deafening silence in the ship as everyone stared at Keith in awe. He was panting hard after his "speech" and obviously had no idea what he just said. They all saw when it clicked and he whipped his around to Lance, his eyes full of guilt.

Lance gulped, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He coughed, blinking back tears, and smiled weakly.

"U-um, I'm just going to um, go b-back to my room, OK?" He whispered hoarsely, voice cracking. He then slowly started to walk to the entrance to the bridge.

Once he was in the hallway he ran to his room where he locked the door. It was only then that he allowed the tears to fall as he collapsed onto his bed, sobs wracking his body.


	2. Chapter 2

The persistent ringing of his alarm woke Lance up the next morning. He sat up and rubbed at his sore eyes, a small yawn escaping him. His body felt extremely heavy and his eyes were definitely swollen. His head pounded and he grimaced as he forced his eyes open. He noted that he probably shouldn't cry himself to sleep again. Not even his best face mask would fix him today.  
He yawned again, exhaling heavily as he thought of the day ahead. They were definitely going to go out on the "mission" today to attack Lotor and his minions. He honestly didn't want to move, let alone fight. He didn't know how to face the others and he felt guilty for overreacting last night. It wasn't really their fault that he was so useless. Maybe he'd let Shiro take over for him today...  
As he was thinking, he checked the time and gasped. It was already this late! He shoved the duvet off him and jumped out of bed. Well, tried to. Because of his lack of sleep, his body was weak and it couldn't handle the sudden movement, causing his legs to collapse beneath him. He fell to the floor with an "oof" and landed heavily on his butt. He let out a small cry of pain, his eyes tearing up.  
"Oooww that huurrtsss," he whimpered in pain, openly wincing as he tried to get up again. After a few tries, he managed to stand and, leaning on the wall for support, made his way to his bathroom to have a shower.  
He quickly arrived and stripped out of the clothes that he had forgotten to take off last night. He shivered in disgust and threw them into the hamper in the corner. He turned on the shower and stepped in, the warmth the water provided relieving his body of some of its stress. He picked up his favorite body wash, space lavender, and washed away as much of last night's evidence as he could. Once done, he washed his hair, then just stood there as he soaked up the warmth.   
"Lance, where are y-?"  
Keith stood in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at Lance who was both naked and in the shower. Luckily, there was enough steam and condensation on the glass door to block Keith's view. They both blushed a deep red, Keith clearing his throat.  
"O-oh you're in here. Sorry, I, uh, didn't mean to, um, p-peek."  
Keith's voice slowly turned quieter and more squeaky as he spoke. Lance blushed and laughed it off nervously.  
"N-no it's OK! I don't mind, um, I-I'll be at the bridge in five minutes."  
Keith blushed heavier, coughing, a scowl placing itself on his face.  
"Whatever! Just hurry up. We're all waiting!"  
Lance jumped at the anger in his voice and stuttered out an OK as Keith slammed the bathroom door shut. Lance looked on in both shock and fear. Oh god, now look what he'd done.  
  
After the shocking encounter with Keith, Lance had gotten ready as fast as possible. He didn't want to make everyone wait longer. He had run to the bridge but was surprised to find that Pidge and Hunk still hadn't arrived. He looked at Keith, confused, but Keith only shrugged, blushed and whipped his face away. Lance blinked, a hurt feeling latching onto him, then looked down in guilt. It was his fault that Keith was acting this way. If only he wasn't so useless.  
Pidge and Hunk soon arrived, greeting everyone cheerfully. Lance tried to act his usual self, but it was hard since the night had been rough and he hadn't been able to go through his usual routine. Everything felt messed up and he no longer felt like a part of the team. There was an awkward atmosphere whenever there was a silence during the planning of the mission, as if everyone knew that Lance hadn't had a great night. The fact that no-one openly said anything about it only made Lance more certain that he had lost his place as a member of Voltron. Even if the Red Lion still accepted him, no-one else would and they would be unable to form Voltron. He was now sure that he had to step aside for Shiro. The only question was, how would he persuade the Red Lion? The sound of Keith's authoritative voice split up his thoughts.  
"OK, so the plan is to attack Lotor's ship from all directions. We'll take them by surprise, but we will only leave on of Lotor's minions alive. Got it?"  
Everyone nodded. They all seemed excited to Lance, which he couldn't understand. How was killing people exciting? It went against the idea of Voltron. In his eyes, Voltron was meant to protect the people of the universe. Lotor and his minions were part of that specific group. Surely instead of killing them, they should capture them and show them that what they were doing was wrong?  
Lance shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. Doubt would only hinder him and Voltron more than what he himself did. He needed to focus on the mission. He made his way to the Red Lion and got ready to leave. Entering the head of the lion, he felt a weakening in hid bond with the lion. He frowned and hoped that this wouldn't ruin the mission. He shook away his worries and left the ship, meeting up with the rest of the team. Pidge led the way to Lotor, having found his coordinates. They split up and readied themselves for combat.  
"OK, are you guys ready?"  
Keith's voice flew out of the intercom. He listened to everyone's confirmstion.  
"Red Lion is ready to rock!"  
"OK then. Let's go!"   
The team attacked from all sides. Everyone was confident that they could win, making their attack even stronger. Lance attacked the front of the ship, firing his laser beam at it. He cursed as the attack was blocked by a shield.  
"Guys, they've got a shield up."  
"Yeah, we know that Lance. Keep hitting it until it breaks," Keith snapped back. Lance winced, but did as he said. Everyone's persistent attacks quickly caused the shield to break. However, just as it went down, the ship made from the comet appeared.  
"OK guys, change of plans. We need to form Voltron."  
"Hold on! I'm trapped. Could someone come back me up please?"  
Lance called for help as the enemy ship attacked his lion.  
Everybody's voices came through the intercom, complaining about his uselessness.  
"God Lance, can't you fend for yourself for just five minutes. We can't do everything for you!"  
Lance blinked at that, tears forming in his eyes and flowing down his face as he listened to the insults that were given to him instead of help. Suddenly he got hit by the enemy ship and the lion went flying. It landed with a huge crash a good distance away from the battle. Red was badly broken and needed urgent attendance. Lance himself wasn't looking to good either. In the crash he had flown out of his seat and somehow ended up with a stick of metal stabbed into his gut. Even more tears streamed down his face as Red suddenly lit up and threw him out onto the surface of the unknown planet.   
Lance watched as Red took control and flew off to the team, who had regrouped somewhere far above the planet in the safety of the sky. Once Red reached the team, they all flew back to the safety of the castle, leaving Lance alone, badly injured on an unknown planet. Lance laughed brokenly. At least now he had solved the problem of persuading Red to move on to Shiro. He watched the as the shining spot that was the castle disappeared, showing him that in the end, he really wasn't needed as a part of Voltron. His last thoughts before losing consciousness were his goodbyes to Blue, Red and the entire team.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only just realising how bad this is lolol


	3. Chapter 3

Lotor watched as the planet they were planning on landing on came closer. He smirked as he thought about the paladins of Voltron. They were quite the naive bunch. They were also not the best at getting along. It almost seemed as if they hadn't become a proper team yet, as if they were not really sure of how to fight and command the lions. He narrowed his eyes. It was odd. This was definitely not the Voltron that defeated his father. There was definitely some inner conflict in the team, he just couldn't figure out what it was. He returned to reality as he heard Zethrid's angry voice. She was complaining about the lack of killing.

"If we had just killed or at least captured one of the paladins, everything would go smoothly and we could get rid of Voltron easily. They would no longer be a problem and we would be able to take control of the galaxy easily!"

Lotor rolled his eyes at that. He saw her point, but where was the fun in that? He smirked, teasing the paladins of Voltron was immensely amusing, especially since they seemed weaker compared to the team he had heard about.

"Zethrid, I understand your wish to brutally kill every obstacle that pops up, but really, what's the fun in taking the quick route? There's a reason we're going to land on this planet. Voltron are definitely going to track us down. They'll think we're an easy and unknowing target whilst we're on the planet. They'll try to attack us by surprise. Do me a favor, Zethrid?"

Zethrid looked at him with a scowl, but nodded reluctantly.

Lotor smirked.

"Go and take a look at the planet we're going to land on. I want you to tell me what type of environment it has, please."

Zethrid scowled, but reluctantly did as he asked. After a few minutes of research, she turned around with a confused look on her face.

"The planet has an incredibly cold environment. There's a lot of snow and ice. There's also a lot of strong wind..." Her face lit up suddenly as it clicked. She smirked evilly, Lotor smirking along with her. "The cold, icy wind will be a weakness for their lions if they attack us!" She shouted out in understanding and laughed evilly. Lotor nodded, chuckling.

"Yes, the ice will cause the joints in the lions to get jammed, making them unable to move properly. The plan is to let them attack us, then, when the ice has taken action, we will attack with the new ship. We will be able to capture one of the paladins. However, I want to pilot the ship myself since Acxa seemed to be incapable of doing a decent job last time." Lotor's voice turned darker when he mentioned Acxa's failed mission and he glared at her. Acxa visibly winced and looked away from everyone, bowing her head in shame. Little did she know that Lotor had already forgiven her and was just messing with her. Zethrid didn't seem to notice, however, as she began to laugh evilly.

"Hahaha! This will mean that I can torture one of the paladins. Oooohh I can't wait! Let's get to this planet quickly and lure in Voltron. I can't wait to meet our new play toy." Both her and Lotor smirked at that. The journey to the planet seemed to go quickly after that.

 

It had been a few hours since they first landed and Lotor was currently in his room getting ready for when the paladins arrived. Ezor had already informed him gleefully that the paladins' castle was orbiting the planet. Now they were just waiting for the lions to attack. Lotor chuckled at how predictable the paladins were. Jokingly, he bet to himself that would decide to attack from all sides.

"Sir, the lions have appeared. They're attacking us."

Acxa's voice flowed out of his earpiece and he smirked at the fear in her voice.

"I'm on my way. Also, Acxa I already forgave you for your mistake. I was just messing with you. Although, it was part of your punishment." He smirked as he spoke, imagining her blushing and startled face. Messing with her was very amusing.

He chose to ignore her startled exclamation as he made his way to the control room. He strode in confidently, but stopped in his tracks as he saw something that made him burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. He kept chuckling.

"Sorry, it's just that I kind of bet to myself that they would attack this way, and they did. They're so predictable, it's hilarious."

They all started to laugh along with him, until he noticed that they had started firing at the ship only to be blocked by the shield.

"Okay, I'm going to get to attack them in the new ship. You guys maintain the ship's defenses. Leave this to me." With a smirk he strode off, four "Yes, sir"s drifting after him. He boarded the new ship, readying himself for battle. The minute he felt a small shake, he new that the shield had gone down for a second. Acxa's voice came threw his earpiece.

"Sir, I advise that you attack now. The shield won't be able to withstand the attacks for much longer."

"I'm on it, Acxa. You guys just sit back and relax. I've got this handled." He spoke with confidence, once again smirking. He then took off and flew out of the ship. The second he flew out, he set his sights on the Blue lion, sensing that its paladin wasn't that used to fighting yet. He fired confidently, hitting the lion, but an attack from behind made him fly to the right. He was now at the front of the ship, where the red lion was attacking. Its attacks weren't confident either, but he sensed it wasn't due to lack of experience. He was drawn to the lion for some reason, so he fired at it. He hit it directly making him grin. They were obviously going to get the paladin of the red lion as their captive. However, as he continued to fire, he noticed that the pilot of the lion was wearing blue. That seemed odd, since they apparently wore the colour of their lion. Upon closer inspection, he also noticed that the paladin had tears streaming down his face and it was definitely not because he was injured. His face showed betrayal and disappointment. This made him feel upset himself, for some reason. He frowned as he watched the lion go down, but quickly returned to the situation at hand as he got fired at. He took cover behind a large mountain then continued to fire at the lions, forcing them to retreat. He frowned as he saw the red lion join them.

"Shit!"

"Sir, all the lions have gone. Our plan failed. Return to the ship, it's okay. We can still attack the castle."

"I know. I'm on my way ba-"

He froze mid-sentence as he saw a flash of blue. He flew the ship closer and saw the helmet of the blue paladin. Odd, he thought to himself. He landed the ship, venturing out to inspect his find. To his surprise, he found the blue paladin himself. The blue paladin that was piloting the red lion. He smirked.

“Actually, we were successful guys. I have the blue paladin here with me.”

Acxa responded in surprise.

“Really, Sir? Bring him back immediately. We'll interrogate him. And well done.”

“I'm on my way. And thanks. Not that congratulations are needed. It was obvious that I'd succeed,” Lotor replied with a smirk. He could practically see Acxa rolling her eyes.

Leaning down to inspect the blue paladin, he was surprised to find that he was heavily injured. His heart clenched and he frowned. How irresponsible was Voltron to just leave one of their paladins on an unknown planet whilst mortally wounded. His heart ached for the boy in front of him. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the boy's skin was a wonderful brown colour, his hair a beautiful chestnut brown. He was handsome yet cute and Lotor was immediately attracted to him. The fact that the boy's mistreatment had angered him so much was evidence enough, but this attraction only certified the fact that Lotor had feelings for the beautiful blue paladin that had tears streaming down his face during a battle that was obviously not just between enemies, but between comrades as well. Gently, Lotor picked up the sleeping beauty and walked back to the new ship, which he decided to call Cerulean. Since the ship was really for one person, Lotor had to set his sleeping beauty on his lap as he flew back to the ship. He landed in the port intended for the cerulean ship and lifted his blue paladin into his arms, princess style. He stepped out of the cerulean ship and was met with the confused and curious stares of his generals.

“Why are you treating him so gently?”

Zethrid looked both confused and put off which made Lotor chuckle, until he realised what she had said. He glared at her and spoke authoritively.

“I have two things to make clear, okay?”

They all nodded uncertainly.

“One, this boy is now mine. When I say this, I mean no-one is to even touch a hair on his head without my permission. He is to stay in my room with me and will be treated like my lover, because, as of now, that is what he is.”

Lotor paused, letting what he said sink in. Ezor was the first to speak.

“You mean to say that you've fallen for the captured enemy before he was even captured?”

Lotor nodded slowly and she squealed. Acxa smiled at him, which was evidence enough that she was fine with it. Narti didn't seem to care. Zethrid just looked confused, until it seemed to click and she nodded.

“It wasn't part of my original plan of torturing the information out of him, but I'm not going to go against your judgement. We'll still get information out of him, if he falls for you. I'm still annoyed though. I was looking forward to torturing someone.”

She sighed and Lotor grinned.

“Don't worry, I'm am one hundred percent sure that he will fall for me. It seems that there has been some inner conflict in Voltron and my boy took the brunt of it. He needs some stability, which I can definitely provide for him. Anyway, two, the new ship is now called the Cerulean ship. I'm sure you all can understand why.”

They smirked at him, well not Narti of course. He grinned, not the slightest bit embarrassed.

“Three, my boy is mortally wounded and needs immediate medical attention. So, I am going to go and save my love. I leave everything to you.”

Ezor and Acxa looked worried.

“Don't worry, he'll be fine. I trust myself. I never go wrong, I'm too good for that.”

They laughed but still looked a bit worried.

“Okay, sir. Well, you can leave everything to us. We'll be taking off shortly.”

Lotor nodded his consent. With that, they all left.

He looked down at his boy, his love.

“Don't worry, my beautiful boy. I am your saviour. I will save you, I promise.”

He leaned down and placed a kiss to his boy's lips, sighing in satisfaction at the tingles that spread from the contact. His boy tasted amazing. He really was in love.

With that, Lotor rushed off to the medical area to save his beautiful boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are enjoying this. And I'm sorry for dying loll. College is using up all of my already non-existent life.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith watched as the Red Lion met up with the rest of them. He sighed in frustration. Lance had turned into the team's weakest link and it was growing worse everyday. It annoyed him at how hopeless he was; his fighting skills had literally vanished, he couldn't pilot Red properly and he had just become useless. Even his usual selfie taking and flirting was worse than it used to be.

He scowled, feeling ashamed for leaving Red with the burden of Lance. Honestly, if it was him, he would have abandoned Lance by now. When they got back, he'd have a word with Lance about stepping aside. He knew Shiro wanted to get back into the fight and he could relate to the feeling of his lion rejecting him. Shiro piloting Red would make things a whole lot easier, in his opinion.

“Okay guys, let's head back to the castle. Lance, I need to talk to you when we get back.”

He heard everyone agree with him and they left the atmosphere of the planet. He took Lance's lack of response to his request as an okay. Honestly, the guy was acting like a pregnant woman, no offence, with all of his mood swings recently. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he landed Shiro's lion in his specific port. He would never be able to refer to the Black Lion as his own. He regarded Shiro way too highly for that.

Stepping into the main part of the castle, he looked around curiously.

“Hey guys, have any of you seen Lance? I need to talk to him.”

They all shook their heads no, frowning in concern. Secretly, he shared an exasperated look with Allura. They both felt the same way about Lance. They had already agreed that he was too weak for team Voltron. That was why they had been yelling at him, in private of course, so much recently. He had literally become a disappointment for the whole team and that needed to end. Lance must know, as well as they did, that appearances mattered a lot too. Any sign of weakness would cause people to lose faith in Voltron, and would be a hint for the enemy that they may be an easy target. That wasn't okay.

He growled quietly under his breath, so Hunk and Pidge wouldn't hear him, then span around and headed to Red's port. Upon arrival, he began yelling for Lance angrily. He was getting very, very annoyed.

“Lance! Where the fuck are you!?”

Allura ran in, an angry look on her face as well.

“He's not in his room. I had the mice check the whole castle and they couldn't find him. By the way, what does that word mean?”

Keith stopped for a moment and looked at Allura curiously.

“What word?”

Allura stared at him for second.

“Fu-”

“Nothing! Never mind, pretend you didn't hear it. I don't want the others to kill me!”

Allura frowned for a moment, then shrugged, then frowned again.

“Okay, but where is Lance!?”

Keith snarled angrily.

“I bet you anything, absolutely anything, that he ran away. I honestly would not put it past him. He's become so weak recently, he must have noticed. What a bloody coward. He ran away from the team. I knew he was going to be our downfall. I knew this would happen. We should never have trusted him. We should have just left him back on Ea-”

“What are you talking about?”

Keith turned angrily, finding a curious and confused Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and Coran. He inhaled heavily.

“What I was saying was that Lance ran away like the fucking coward he is!”

“Hey watch your language,” Keith stared at the scowling Pidge in bemusement. “And what do you mean Lance has run away?”

“I mean exactly what I said. He is nowhere to be found. He obviously ran. He's such a coward. He knew how weak he was but he couldn't face it, so he ran!”

“Hey! Lance would never run away! You don't know, he might have been captured by Lotor!”

“Either way, he's gone. And if he did get captured, then that just proves to you how weak Lance is! We don't need him in Voltron. He was only holding us back!”

Allura spoke strongly and Keith was proud of the conviction in her voice. Shiro and Coran looked shocked but convinced. Pidge stared at the two of them in shock, sputtering.

“Wha- but... No I...”

Hunk was the one that spoke up against them. He growled at them.

“Listen you two! I don't care if Lance ran away, honestly I would too, the way you've been treating him these past few months. What? You thought you got away unnoticed. I noticed ages ago the bruises on his arms, the depressed look in his eyes. You don't know Lance the way I do. You don't know what he's dealt with. He's one of the most insecure people in this, excuse my language, fucking universe. And you two, you've just gone and made it a whole lot worse!”

Hunk exhaled heavily. He was incredibly disappointed in Keith and Allura. He truly wished he could hug Lance tightly and take away his problems. But now he was gone and there was no longer anything he could do. He closed his eyes in sadness.

“Look Hunk. What's the point in fighting about this? I get that he was your friend, but he was our weakness, what held us back. All we did was deal with the weakest link. He obviously couldn't face the truth and ran away. There's no point in trying to find him. We will be our best without him.”

Hunk and Pidge looked at Keith and Allura, who was nodding in agreement, in both shock and betrayal.

“Unbelievable!” Hunk spat at them and rushed out with Pidge. Shiro and Coran, who hadn't said anything, left as well.

Keith sighed and looked at Allura.

“That went well,” Keith said sarcastically. Allura sighed.

“At least now we can lead Voltron successfully. We will be at our strongest now.” Allura spoke reassuringly and Keith nodded in agreement.

Smiling at each other, they squeezed each other's hands, then let go and made their way to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying so hard to write but college is giving me writer's block (does that even make sense). Luckily for all the people here, I had already written the first four chapters for wattpad in September (I just couldn't update it here). Chapter five is slowly happening though! If it's really bad, just blame it on college (and my bad writing) loll.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness. 

That's all there was. Lance was confused. He'd always been told, when he was back on Earth, that when you died there would be a distant light, a beacon that was forever as far as could be. For him, there was no light, just an endless expanse of black. He felt alone, totally and utterly alone, yet at peace. Here there was nothing to trouble him, there was no soul crushing anxiety, no inadequacy. There was nothing. Just Lance and his empty mind. 

Once he realised he couldn't actually do anything whilst in this “dimension”, he couldn't think of anything else to call it, he decided to use the only thing apparently available; his mind. He tried desperately to remember what happened but the more he thought, the emptier and heavier his mind got. All he could remember was Keith's disappointed and angry voice before everything drifted off into a void. When he tried to remember anything else, a sharp pain would explode in his mind and he would cringe and scream, or at least try to. After a short time, the pain got unimaginably worse and he tried to stop it, but the more he used his weak mind, the more pain there was. Eventually his mind shut off in what could only be described as him blacking out. 

Lotor shot awake when he heard the loud and accelerating bleep of the heart monitor. He jumped into action from his position at his baby's side, rushing towards his sleeping beauty and checking his body for any sign of failure. However, all he could find was the increasing pulse of his love and the heartbreaking expression of complete and utter pain on his darling’s face. He quickly ran to the cabinet that housed the medicinal drugs and grabbed the first thing he could find that would ease his beauty’s pain. He then rushed back to the bed that stood in the centre of the room and filled a spare IV bag with the drug. He hooked his boy up and watched as his heart rate slowed to a gentle rhythm. 

He breathed a sigh of relief, then sat on his beautiful boy’s bed and began to lovingly stroke those beautiful chestnut locks that had grown a bit since he first set eyes on his love. As he thought back on it, he realised it had been a couple of months since he had his blue beauty. He had had to put his love in a medically induced coma because his wounds were so severe. Although they looked okay on the outside, on the inside things were serious. He had a lot of internal bleeding and he had needed quite a few stitches. Luckily, after the time he'd had to heal, his beauty was now perfectly fine, injury wise. They would still hurt a lot, but there was no chance of them opening up again or of an infection spreading. The only thing left to do was wait for his beloved blue to open those beautiful cerulean orbs and meet his saviour. 

Lance “awoke” again. As usual, like the last few times, all he saw was black. However, this time it was different. This time, there was a light. It was like a beacon, beckoning him to it when all he wanted to do was stay in the peaceful darkness. He could hear it whispering to him, telling him that all his pain would be gone if he went to the light. He hesitated. He didn't like the pain that always came when he “woke up”. He wanted it to be gone. He wanted to properly wake up and be himself again. He thought this with so much conviction that pain exploded in his mind. However, this time he ignored it. He pushed it away and moved himself towards the light that was slowly growing brighter and brighter. He edged his way forward, reaching the cusp and suddenly, his vision was clouded with light. 

He blinked as the harsh light blinded him, waiting for his eyes to adjust so that he could see where he was. As his vision came back to him, he began to examine his surroundings. The first thing he saw was the pearl white ceiling. He frowned. This wasn't a medical pod. The next thing he saw was an IV drip that was attached to his left arm. His frown deepened. Where could he be, other than Earth, that used IV drips. He must be in a hospital. But if that was the case, how would he have gotten back to earth?  It must have been a while since he had been left on that planet, judging by the fact that his injuries seemed to mostly be healed. It would take years to get him back to earth, and he certainly wasn't in the condition to carted across the universe with the injuries he'd had. Confusion fluttered across his face as he tried to work out where he could possibly be. 

Deciding that having a look around him might help, he flicked his eyes around the room, spotting a heart monitor, a chair in the corner and a table with a jug of what looked to be water on it. As his eyes flickered around, they searched for something more helpful, a person. He tried to move his head, but that obviously wasn't happening due to the pain that stabbed through him. He whimpered softly and saw a flurry of movement out if the corner of his eye. A figure quickly came into view, but the sight before Lance had his heart stopping. 

His current nemesis, the son of Zarkon, was hovering over him, a concerned look on his face as he asked where the pain was. Lance could only whimper again as reality came crashing in hard as he realised that the one and only, Prince Lotor, was his “saviour”. 

This was definitely not planet Earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated! I'm sorry it's been so long, I'm really bad at updating on this site because I'm not used to it. Aaaah I'm really sorry for the wait. Chapter 6 is coming along though so I should post that soon as well. Thank you all for all the support, it makes me really happy. Just as a side note/warning, there will be NO Klance in this fanfic, as far as I can tell. I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping for that to happen, but any Lancelot fanfic I ever read always ends with Klance and it annoys me a bit (I still love Klance, please don't hate me), so I figured I should give other Lancelot shippers some fanfic that doesn't end with Klance <3 <3 :)


	6. Chapter 6

 

Lotor stood frozen as he watched his precious boy. Just a split second ago he had been rushing around the room to grab anything he could find that would calm his baby. However, as the whimpering grew louder and his beloved’s body shook furiously, he watched in awe as his baby seemed to be fighting against something. Suddenly, those beautiful cerulean eyes popped open and his baby gasped and coughed as came back to the world. He was immediately at his baby's side, whispering soothing words of comfort as he watched those bright, cerulean eyes, that seemed to be a blessing, flicker around the room in confusion. He seemed to be calming down, his erratic heartbeat slowing to a soft and steady rhythm. Once he was sure that his baby was completely conscious and ready for some answers, he leaned his head towards his beauty, his eyes never leaving those beautiful pouty lips. He snatched his eyes away when he heard a gasp of shock. Looking into his baby's eyes, all he could see was panic, shock and confusion. His brow creased in worry.

“Baby what's wrong?”

His beloved's eyes began to fill with tears as he looked at Lotor in disbelief and fear.

“A-are you g-going to k-kill me?” His baby's voice was filled with fear as Lotor frowned in confusion. Suddenly realisation hit and he looked at the situation from his boy's eyes. He frowned as he realised that his beloved probably thought that he was going to torture and kill him, then send off each body part to Voltron as a threat. He was drawn back to reality by his baby's raw and croaky voice, which, despite the circumstances, was just as beautiful and sweet as he was.

“Um, th-there's no p-point in um k-killing me. Voltron d-don’t want o-or n-need me any-anymore.” His voice was a weak whisper, so faint that if he hadn't been leaning over him, he wouldn't have heard him. His heart clenched painfully at his words. It was odd, he had these immense feelings for a boy he had never met before, especially considering he was also his enemy. However this played into his hands well, he would kill two birds with one stone by getting the information he needed from this angelic beauty and, most importantly, have this beauty fall for his amazing self. However, at this current moment, he needed to appease both his boy and himself.

“My dear boy, you're a beautiful, wonderful, smart and kind person. You are **not** useless. Your teammates are stupid to let someone as amazing as you go.”

Lance's cerulean eyes blinked up at him in awe as he shivered in something that Lotor couldn't decipher. His boy was openly gaping up at him, however, upon closer inspection, he could see confusion and mistrust in his beauty’s eyes.

“Um, th-that's great a-and all, b-but why… why am I here?”

Lotor blinked in surprise at the strength in his baby's voice. He was amazed. The determined look on his beauty's face only made Lotor more proud of his love. He smiled gently.

“You are here because I have fallen for your beauty and strength.”

The look on his love's face was priceless.

 

Lance was stunned to say the least. He had had countless thoughts and ideas about why he was on Lotor’s ship running through his mind, but none of them had been quite like that. His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were wide as he looked up at the purple prince that was hovering over him. He remained that way even as Lotor smirked.

“Love, you might want to close that beautiful mouth of yours before I fill it with something else.”

He winked as Lance snapped his mouth shut with a heavy blush. He looked away from the Galra prince and scowled. He was so confused. How had he managed to make the son of Zarkon fall in love with **him** of all people? Surely he would have fallen for Allura, since they must have known each other as children. He was also confused as to how he got here and how long he had been here.

“How… how did I get here? And, uh, how long have I been here?”

Lotor smiled gently, which, Lance tried to convince himself, was very disturbing.

“I found you on that planet, wounded and abandoned by both the red lion and Voltron.”

Lance shut his eyes tightly as both sadness and guilt rushed through him. He knew that something was going to happen eventually, but he didn't think they were going to abandon him on a deserted planet with lethal weather when he was at his weakest. He sighed and opened his eyes, watching as Lotor smirked.

“And darling, you've been here for about two months.”

Lance gaped yet again.

“Two months! Oh my god, what the hell?”

He glared at Lotor when he chuckled.

“It's not funny! I've been in a coma for two damn months and I haven't contacted the team so for all I know they could be dead. Oh my god, I hope Hunk is okay.”

Lance moaned in worry, his best friend was still with the team and he had no idea if he was okay or not.

Lotor sighed softly.

“My love, there's no use worrying about him, or any of them. They all left you behind. What kind of best friend would leave do that, especially when a severe injury is involved.”

Lance winced at the truth of his words, but held his defence.

“It's not Hunk’s fault! I expect Keith forced him to return or maybe he was also wounded. Oh god, what if he's looking for me right now. He can sometimes be a bit too motherly and end up getting hurt because of it.”

Lance grimaced at a distant memory of his childhood friend. His heart clenched in concern, despite the fact that somewhere deep inside, he knew that Lotor was just a bit right. He sighed and looked up at his sworn enemy hopelessly.

“Now that I've woken up what do you plan on doing?”

Lotor grinned from ear to ear suddenly,making Lance flinch and squirm slightly on fear of what his expression meant. Lotor's next words instantly washed away that fear, however.

“Weeelll, I was planning on having a sort of spa day, if you're up for it. I've been meaning to do this for a while and when I heard you were also into it, I thought I'd do it with you. Hopefully it will make you feel better, but only if you're sure you're up to it.”

Lance gulped at Lotor's stern expression, not daring to lie to his face in fear of being tortured. He wiggled around a bit, stretching out his arms and legs, blinking at the surprising lack of pain.

“I should be okay, only if we take it easy. I think a nice soak in warm water with a face mask or two would probably do me some good.”

He looked up at Lotor, surprised to see worry in his eyes, but he shook it off. All this affection was probably just a plot to get information out of him. He probably didn't really like him at all, he thought with a wince.

“Are you absolutely sure?”

He jerked his head up and nodded. Lotor quickly grinned again and began to carefully unhook Lance from all the medical machinery.

“Oh yeah. I forgot to ask. Why are you using medical facilities from Earth? Why not from your people?”

“Hmm? Oh because I thought you'd be more comfortable waking up to something familiar.”

Lance blinked, unable to decide whether he should wince at the bad memories the facilities brought back, wince at the fake affection and care, or wince at the false hope it all caused.

“Thanks, I guess,” he murmured vaguely, his mind caught up in all the hopeless thoughts, causing him to miss the look of worry, concern and utter love that Lotor gave him.

Lotor coughed and smiled when Lance jerked his head up to look at him, startled at the interruption.

“Shall we go, beautiful?”

Despite the fact that Lance knew it was fake and unfeeling, his face still went up in flames, the unwanted crimson heat spreading up from his chest. He nodded clumsily, flying off the bed in embarrassment, only to fall to the floor. His legs, he realised in utter humiliation, had collapsed under his almost non-existent weight due to their lack of use. He struggled to get up, until he felt warms, gentle hands lift him up and into a pair of equally warm and gentle arms. He blushed even more, if possible as he looked up at Lotor, who was looking down at him in such a loving yet possessive way.

“Th-thank you.”

He stumbled over his words, making him cringe. But Lotor just smiled lovingly at him and leant down, pressing a gentle, loving kiss to Lance's forehead.

“It's no problem, my love. Now, let's go and have some fun, shall we?”

All Lance could was nod, his face burning from all the attention, that was definitely fake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep I'm sorry it's been so long! I'm so bad at updating ugh I hate it. I'm rubbish on Wattpad as well, if it's any consolation. I really need to keep to my schedule ugh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, anyway! I'm getting the feeling that I'm slowly veering away from the characters' original personalities as I haven't watched Voltron in months. Lance is meant to be this submissive though. Hopefully the next update won't be in five months /.\


	7. Chapter 7

\-- LANCE --

 

Lotor dragged Lance down the maze-like hallways of the ship towards, what Lance assumed, was the spa room. As they walked, or rather, Lotor walked and Lance got dragged, Lance examined Lotor’s face. He was handsome, as much as he hated to admit it, with his lavender skin and his silk-like hair tied back elegantly. Everything about him was the epitome of beauty, even his smell (which smelt like lavender by the way). Lance stared at him in both awe and self hatred; despite having known him for two minutes he was conflicted as to whether he was really _that bad._ His good looks and charm were far too endearing for a Galra and Lance was beginning to question his loyalty. He had been treated like a prince here and, in comparison with his time at Voltron, it was luxurious. _What other luxuries would lie in wait if he stayed here?_

 

Suddenly, he stopped in fear of his thoughts. From the corner of his eye he could see Lotor looking at him in concern. He was saying something, but Lance didn’t take any notice, his shock at his own thoughts deathening him.

 

_What was he doing?_

 

_How could he betray the team like that?_

 

_What would they say if they could see him now?_

 

_Hunk would hate him - they all would._

 

_He didn’t deserve these luxuries - they were for people who worked hard,_

 

_who were strong,_

 

_who actually mattered,_

 

_who made a difference,_

 

_who helped others,_

 

_who were worth something._

 

_He was none of those things…_

 

_How could he have even thought that he deserved it?_

 

Unknowingly, Lance dropped to the floor as his knees buckled. Lotor quickly caught him in his arms and cradled the weak body to his chest, rocking Lance soothingly as the boy convulsed and thrashed, his mind in the clutches of a panic attack. He began to whisper reassuring words in his ear.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, there’s nothing to be afraid of, I’m here, nothing is going to hurt you. Sshh my love, it’ll be over soon. Don’t worry, beautiful, you’re safe with me. Now, breathe with me. That’s it: in, one, two, three, four. Now out: one, two, three, four. Good boy. Keep breathing my love.”

 

Lance slowly began to calm down, his weak body no longer thrashing or convulsing and his cries were turning into soft sobs and whimpers. Lotor stared down at his boy in worry, but quickly replaced the look with a soft, reassuring smile when his beauty looked up at him with big, tearful blue eyes.

 

“You’re okay, my love. I’m here with you. It’ll be over before you know it. Now then, is there anywhere you want to go? Do you want to go to the spa room? We can use your favourite facemasks and moisturisers and relax in the warm water.”

 

Lance bit his lip and nodded, his chest still heaving and mind still reeling. He knew deep down that he didn’t deserve the spa and this _wonderful_ attention, but he was too weak to put up a fuss.

 

Lotor smiled down at him,

 

“Let’s get you up. Are you feeling okay now?”

 

Lance nodded and mumbled a quiet “yeah”. He held onto Lotor’s arm for support, slowly standing up on weak, trembling knees. He pouted, the embarrassment of being seen as new born calf by such an amazing person showing on his face. He quickly stood up straight, hoping to seem perfectly fine and put one of his well practiced smirks on his face before stepping away from Lotor, who narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He gloated, turning to smirk at Lotor, only to fall face first towards the floor.

 

“That,” Lotor simply stated, catching Lance and keeping from harming himself further. “See, you’re not really okay baby. But don’t worry, it’s nothing a good session at the spa won’t fix.”

 

Lotor rubbed Lance’s arm reassuringly, kissing him on the forehead and slowly leading his love to the spa area.

 

.

 

They had been in the spa area for a few hours and, having used most the exotic facilities there, were now relaxing in the enormous, warm, open bath wearing nothing but bathing towels and Lotor’s own handmade “Lotor-style Cosmos Cocoa Bean” facemasks. Lance was resting against the wall of the bath, arms up and head back, completely relaxed. Lotor was watching him carefully, concerned.

 

Despite his relaxed state, Lance was once again lost in his thoughts. He couldn’t help but fear for the team. Despite the luxurious treatment he was receiving from Lotor, which he didn’t deserve in any way, he knew that he would have to return to the team as soon as possible. He was anxious to get back to Hunk, his lack of knowledge over his safety continuously eating away at him. There was also the fact that Lotor was the enemy. He was currently in a position of weakness and the only way to be truly safe would be to get back to the team. Despite the accommodating atmosphere, he was terrified of what might happen to him. For all he knew, Lotor might be planning to lock him away in a dingy, frozen dungeon and torture him until he couldn’t take anymore. He didn’t need that happening to him again, especially now that he no longer had his ray of sunshine to protect him from the dark memories. Just thinking about it made his entire body tense and his heart clench in fear.

 

Unconsciously, he began to wash off the facemask (which was amazing by the way) seeing as Lotor had already done so.

 

He took a deep breath and clenched his jaw in resolve.

 

“U-um, Lotor?”

 

Lotor’s vibrant eyes quickly focused on him and Lance was startled at how bloodshot they were. He frowned in concern, but decided to get to that topic later.

 

“What is it, my love?”

 

Once again, Lance inadvertently blushed deeply at the pet name. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took another deep breath, opened his eyes and made direct eye contact with Lotor. Lotor sat up straighter, acknowledging the seriousness of the situation.

 

“I want to leave. I-I want to go back to the team. Earlier you asked if there was anywhere I wanted to go to and this is where I want to go. It’s where I belong, with my friends, saving the universe, playing my part. So, please, I want to go back.”

 

Lotor’s entire body tensed as he stared menacingly at Lance, who now had tears in his eyes. He smirked at the boy in front of him, his aura becoming threatening. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of Lance, his face inches away from Lance’s. His smirk deepened and he chuckled evilly. Lance’s eyes widened in fear at the drastic change.

 

“Darling,” Lotor’s voice was suddenly deeper and intimidating, making poor Lance shrink into himself as the tears in his eyes slid down his flushed cheeks. “You misunderstood me, my love. You’re not going _anywhere_.”

 

“B-but-”

 

“Ah ah ah, no buts. You’re _mine_ now darling and it looks like I’ll need to show you,” Lotor smirked voluptuously, leaning further forward and capturing Lance’s trembling lips in a hot kiss. Smirking inwardly, Lotor gently bit down on Lance’s plump bottom lip making the shorter boy moan softly, granting Lotor entrance to devour him fully. Lance couldn’t help but release embarrassing moans and whimpers while at the mercy of Lotor.

 

Lotor’s hot mouth moved away from Lance’s, causing him to let out a needy whine. Lotor chuckled and murmured a “don’t worry beautiful” before pressing wet kisses to his boy’s slender neck. Reaching the crook of his neck, Lotor began to search for his sweet spot, kissing every inch until Lance squeaked, his neck turning a deep shade of red. Lotor simply muttered a small “found it” before biting down on the special spot. Lance moaned loudly then rushed to clamp a hand over his traitorous mouth in embarrassment.

 

“W-what was that?” He winced at the break in his voice, eyes locking with Lotor’s lustful ones. He blushed, once again, at Lotor’s hot stare.

 

Lotor smirked seductively, something that Lance found increasingly common and incredibly sexy, as much as he hated to admit.

 

“My love, that was your sweet spot.”

 

“O-oh. Okay.” Lance gulped.

 

Lotor’s expression suddenly became serious and Lance found himself becoming dizzy because of these sudden change in moods. It was very confusing.

 

“Beautiful, I want to ask if you’re okay with me going all the way. I don’t want to push this on you if you don’t want it. I need your consent before I go any further.”

 

Lace stared at Lotor for a few seconds. He looked closely, watching the way sweat ran down his flushed face, the way he looked at him with loving eyes. He thought back to how Lotor stayed with him for two whole months, looking after him and making sure he was okay. He considered the time they had had together and how wonderful he was, how caring he was, how kind and, almost, loving. He knew deep down that he didn’t deserve this attention and yet he couldn’t find it in himself to stop what was about to happen.

 

He smiled up at Lotor.

 

“You can go all the way,” he whispered, opening his arms. Lotor smiled down at him, eyes filled with love. He leaned forward and continued his trail of kisses down Lance’s chest. Lance wrapped his arms around Lotor’s muscular body, holding onto him tightly. He bit his lip as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Lotor’s neck, inhaling the soft scent of lavender and Lotor’s natural scent, eyes shutting unconsciously as his body succumbed to Lotor’s ministrations and found comfort from his scent and gentle touches.

 

Suddenly, Lotor pinched his nipple, gently twisting and flicking it. He gasped at the sudden pain, but moaned soon after as the sharp pain gave way to irrevocable pleasure. When Lotor began to lick and bite at it while his other hand began to tease the other, he moaned even louder, his semi-hardened member quickly standing at full attention.

Lotor then placed his hot mouth on the other nipple, his lascivious eyes peeking up at Lance’s pleasure-filled face in desire. Moving away from the swollen bud, he smirked as he listened to Lance’s whine.

 

“I see that’s a sensitive spot. I’ll remember that for next time.” He chuckled, then returned to placing a trail of kiss marks down Lance’s abdomen, dipping his tongue into his belly button along the way.

 

However, all Lance could think of was the phrase “next time” that swirled through his mind. Lotor actually wanted to do this again and, although feeling that he really didn’t deserve all this positive attention, he couldn’t help but grin in response. Someone actually wanted him! For once, he was at the centre of someone’s affections. He practically beamed, wondering if this was how the sun felt to be able to shine so brightly everyday.

 

He was broken from his happy thoughts by a buzz of pleasure sending delightful tingles all the way up his spine. Looking down, he saw Lotor sucking and biting on his thighs, edging closer to his leaking member. He blushed at the proximity, no one had ever seen him in this way (and no, that time with Keith didn’t count).

 

Lotor locked eyes with him and smirked (very attractively) before taking his rock hard member into his mouth, all the while keeping eye contact with him. It was all too much - the immense pleasure coming from Lotor’s mouth and the lustful eye contact. Unable to control himself, Lance felt strange tingles in his stomach and attempted to warn Lotor before it was too late.

 

“L-Lotor, I-I’m - !”

 

“Sshhh my love, I’ve got you, just let go,” Lotor soothed.

 

Reassured, Lance let go of his control and exploded in Lotor’s mouth, head thrown back and mouth open in a loud moan. Lotor, too, moaned around his member, swallowing everything Lance gave him in pleasure.

 

As Lance came down from his high, his mind clearing, he noticed that Lotor had got himself off as well. He immediately felt guilty.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I would’ve got you off, you didn’t have to-” Lotor shushed him with his finger, smiling in delight.

 

“It’s okay, beautiful, just watching you was enough for me. You’re absolutely gorgeous when you come.”

 

Lance immediately flushed a deep red.

 

“U-um, if you say so?”

 

Lotor chuckled as he gathered Lance up into his arms. They were both now dry enough to leave, so Lance let him dress him in some fresh, cozy pajamas and allowed himself to be carried away from the spa room. The adrenaline began to diminish from his veins and he yawned, suddenly sleepy.

 

“I thought we were going to go all the way?”

 

Doubts began to fill his mind but Lotor’s voice stopped them instantly.

 

“We will, my love. For now, though, you must sleep. I suspect you’re as exhausted as you look.”

 

Lance blushed but made no move to deny it. He was exhausted and in need of a nice long nap.

 

They soon entered what looked like a bedroom and Lotor laid him down on the luxuriously comfortable bed, tucking him in under the fluffy duvet and kissing his forehead.

 

“This is my bedroom, well ours now. Sleep, beautiful. I’ll be back soon, I have some business to take care of. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”

 

Lance nodded and blew him a kiss before snuggling into the bed sheets. He began to drift off, however just before he lost consciousness, he heard Lotor murmur something.

 

“You’re just too adorable, my love.”

 

\-- HUNK --

 

The sounds of the guys’ training drifted through the air to where Hunk stood making dinner. Not that there was much effort needed. He just really wanted to do something to take his mind off the harsh truth that was reality. The castle felt empty without him there, cold and lifeless. He knew the others felt it too, the worry that seemed to constantly lie in the depths of Coran’s, Pidge’s and Shiro’s eyes was evidence enough of that. His main concern, however, was the fact that Keith was in a state of constant denial and Allura didn’t seem to have any concerns. Which was odd since he was pretty sure that Keith had a low-key crush on Lance (he kind of shipped it, but he knew what Lance needed and Keith wasn’t really that) and Allura was a princess, she was meant to be kind and caring, not bitchy and controlling.

 

He was worried. Worried about a lot of things actually. Like, Lance, where Lance was, how Lance was feeling, whether Lance was actually okay and, um, of course the fact that Voltron was literally falling apart.

 

Becoming a part of Voltron had been like a dream come true, in a way. He was going to save the universe and with his best friend by his side to top it off!

 

But now, everything had gone wrong. His dream was broken into small pieces. His best friend was gone. He wasn’t going to save the universe anytime soon. He was scared. Not scared for himself, not scared for Voltron. Not scared of the unknown. No, he was scared for Lance. His mind was whirling in circles, his heart beating at a speed that should have been impossible and he was praying.

 

Actually praying. Praying to whatever God would listen to his miserable cries for help. Praying that Lance’s life wasn’t in repeat mode. Because if it was, he wouldn’t just cry. He would scream. He would beg. Because Lance didn’t deserve that. No, he had only just recovered and after seeing what the trauma had done to him, he would never forgive the universe if it happened again. Because it wouldn’t be fair. But then he remembered, that life wasn’t fair. It was cruel, sadistic, taking pleasure in the pain it caused.

 

And with those thoughts, there came a single tear that tumbled down his cheek and splattered onto the counter.

 

Shouts of surprise, distant but clear, caught his attention and he lifted his head wearily.

 

“Guys! Guys! Get here now! Someone’s trying to get in contact with us!” Pidge’s voice, clear as glass yet tinted with worry.

 

Blinking back the tears and sadness, he willed his legs to move, forcing a smile and approached the sound of Pidge’s voice. Keith ran past, Allura not far behind.

 

“Hunk, Shiro, c’mon, hurry! This could be chance we’ve been waiting for!” He rolled his eyes at Keith’s words, glancing behind to see Shiro with a troubled look on his face. The look was one that he had seen plenty of since Lance’s disappearance and he cringed at how relatable it was.

 

Shiro sped up and met his pace, his frown deepening.

 

“Hey, stop frowning so much, what if the wind changes and you end up looking like that forever? Plus worry lines man!”

 

He cringed at his own attempt at making a joke, wondering why he even bothered since it only made him sound like an idiot.

 

Shiro proceeded to ignore his attempt at a joke, leaving Hunk between sighing in relief or cringing even more.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this. I don’t think this is a call for help. I think this is something different… something bad.”

 

He blinked in surprise but didn’t question it. He trusted Shiro, plus he was normally right. Then he caught the hidden meaning and gasped.

 

“You don’t mean…?” He deliberately left the question incomplete, his heart pounding with a new hope. Shiro looked at him skeptically although his eyes held the same hope.

 

“I don’t know for sure, but I hope so.”

 

He felt his face light up, a grin that was no longer fake taking its rightful place.

 

“So do I.”

 

.

 

Pidge had set up the screen so that they could all see the message, having taken a vote and agreed to listen to it.

 

Four people stood in anticipation, eyes brimming with the newfound hope that Shiro had coaxed out of them.

 

Two figures stood in wait, eyes filled, not with hope, but something else. Something different. Something...not quite right.

 

The screen flickered, the images going in and out of focus, as Pidge accepted the call.

 

Suddenly, a face came into view. A purple one, with an unforgettable smirk.

 

Lotor.

 

Keith growled.

Allura hissed.

Pidge gasped.

Shiro cursed.

Hunk blinked.

Coran just left his mouth hanging open.

 

Prince Lotor waved, flashing his usual smirk.

“Hello Paladins of Voltron~ How are you all? I hope you are well, now that you are no longer burdened with that useless Blue Paladin~”

 

Allura shrieked. Literally. Hunk covered his ears, rolling his eyes.

 

“How dare you say that about me! I’m not a burden and I most certainly am not useless!”

 

Lotor chuckled, “My dear, after all these years, I never took you for a narcissist. I was not referring to you, but your ‘dear’ friend Lance~”

 

Hunk could feel his anger and his guilt welling up inside him. He couldn't believe that he'd let Lance be taken by this narcissistic man. How could he have been so stupid, leaving him there alone as he was swept along with Keith and his idiotic ways. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes, yet he made no move to wipe them away.

 

At the sound of violent shouting, he returned to reality. Shiro and Pidge were verbally attacking Lotor, Coran was stroking his mustache in concern. Keith was visibly pale, probably because he realised how stupid he'd been and was worried that Lance would spill information. Not that he would. Hunk believed in Lance and his newfound strength.

 

Another shriek made him turn to Allura, who was red with rage.

 

“How dare you call me a narcissist! And anyway, none of our friends are called Lance, please rethink your words. That boy is a nasty, useless, lying bi-”

 

Hunk immediately tensed up.

 

“Fucki-”

 

“Ah ah ah,” Lotor tutted at her, wagging his finger. “You do not refer to my boy like that. Ever.”

 

Hunk blinked in surprise at both Lotor’s words and the way the tone of his voice had dropped an octave. He frowned; had Lotor grown a soft spot for Lance? More importantly, was that even a good thing? His conflict was short lived, however, as Lotor smirked evilly.

 

“I have something special to show you, Paladins. I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much, especially Mr Red over there,” he chuckled and pointed at Keith, who growled a low,

“Fuck off!”

 

Lotor just chuckled, “Now now, little Red. I believe you’ll enjoy this very much since I made it specially for you,” he said patronisingly.

 

Keith glared at him suspiciously before flipping him off.

 

“I don’t care if you made is specifically for me. I’m not looking at it, let alone watching it!”

 

Hunk rolled his eyes and wondered when they had let a child into the group.

 

Lotor smirked at Keith and Allura, shaking his head in mock awe.

 

“Your entire world is about to change and here you are acting like children. I’m disappointed, I honestly thought that you were more mature than this, considering the fact that you’re meant to be saving the universe.”

 

Hunk’s entire body tensed and he locked eyes with Shiro, whose hands were clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles were white. He looked at Pidge in worry and was not surprised to find a similar expression on his face. Coran was stroking his moustache anxiously, his eyes flying from Lotor to Keith.

 

It was only Keith and Allura who were not concerned.

 

“Do your worst! It won’t change a thing anyway,” Allura sneered.

 

Coran gasped and ran over to Allura.

 

“Princess! You shouldn’t say such a thing! What if it concerns Lance?”

 

“I don’t care! He abandoned us and was only ever a liability! If it concerns him then we don’t want to know! He doesn’t have anything to do with us anymore!”

 

Coran winced, “Oh quiznaks!”

 

Hunk could no longer stop the fury that was welling up inside him. Clenching his fists, he turned to Allura and Keith.

 

“If that is how you truly feel, then I don’t want to be part of the team anymore.”

 

Everyone gasped.

 

“H-Hunk! How could you say that? We need you, no, the _universe_ needs you! You have responsibilities that you have to take care of. See, this is why Lance’s absence is good, he just distracts us all and gets in the way.”

 

Hunk clenched his shaking hands, the anger and guilt overwhelming him.

 

“Lance is my fucking friend okay? He’s more of a friend than most of you will ever be to me. I’ve known him for his life, I’ve been there for him when he went through the worst shit you could think of! I know him better than you ever could and I can safely say that he is none of the things you described him as. He’s amazing, talented, wonderful, kind, conscientious, the best friend anyone could ask for and so much more! If all you’re going to do is blame all your mistakes on him then I refuse to stick around while my _actual_ friend is out there suffering!” He panted heavily but felt much, much lighter as he got his bottled up feelings out after what felt like years.

 

Allura and Keith were both shocked beyond belief, Pidge, Coran and Shiro looking at him awe. Lotor’s voice brought him out of his reverie, making him look up at him and finding a look of pure admiration on his face.

 

“I must say that you’re my new favourite, sunshine. You know, if you’re done with this group of idiots you can always join me.”

 

Allura’s head whipped to Hunk, a fowl glare painting her face, “Don’t you dare, Hunk.”

 

Hunk frowned as he contemplated Lotor’s offer.

 

“Why would I go to you? What’s in it for me?”

 

Lotor chuckled, “Well, this beauty maybe?”

 

As he spoke, the screen flickered and a new image appeared.

 

“This, Paladins, is my gift to you all. Sunshine, I suggest you close your eyes and ears as it isn’t really suitable for you.”

 

Hunk frowned, but put his hands over his ears anyway.

 

Suddenly, a video began to play, showing Lance and Lotor in what looked like a huge bath. However, it was what they were doing that made him shut his eyes as fast as possible. They were, um, doing it. Ew ew eww, he never wanted to see his best friend doing something like that, much less with a purple thing like Lotor.

 

Opening his eyes (not at the screen don’t worry), he looked at the guys. Coran was lying on top of Allura, covering her ears with his hands and shoving his face in her’s, which held a look of pure disgust, so that she couldn’t see anything. Pidge and Shiro were both blushing and averting their eyes, although Shiro looked about ready to kill. Keith was trying to attack the screen and shouting foully at Lotor, spewing threats and curses very loudly. He was, however, blushing despite his furious expression.

 

The video abruptly cut off and Lotor appeared once again.

 

“So, sunshine, are you coming to my side?”

 

Hunk gagged, “Pfft, ew no, I’m going to Lance’s side and protecting him from you, you perv!”

 

Lotor chuckled, “I’ve already sent a ship to get you here. It should arrive about now.”

 

As soon as he spoke, Pidge perked up and turned to them.

 

“Guys, a ship’s just showed up. Damn that was quick.”

 

Hunk blinked, “Well, I better pack my things. Can I bring my lion, I’ll miss her otherwise?”

 

“Of course, don’t worry about it sunshine.”

 

“Why are you calling me sunshine?”

 

“Oh, Lance mumbled it in his sleep, after calling your name. I took it from that.”

 

Hunk flushed, “Oh my God. What the hell, Lance?” He rushed to his room and began packing his things.

 

Keith and Allura barged into his room abruptly.

 

“If you think we’re going to let you go that easily then you’re wrong.”

 

Hunked smiled nervously, “Umm, I’m really sorry, but Lance needs me.” He looked at his bare wrist, “Oh man, it’s this late already, I’ve got a ship waiting for me. Gotta run!”

 

He squeezed between them and waved at them before running towards the hanger. Pidge and Shiro were waiting for him by the entrance to his lion. Pidge held out a small device that looked like a phone.

 

“Hey, this is something I made for long distance missions, so that we can keep in contact. Use it to keep in contact with Shiro and I. Don’t worry, Keith, Allura and Coran won’t know anything.”

 

Hunk smiled, “Don’t worry I’ll keep you guys updated. Maan it’s gonna be awkward being alone in a Galra ship.”

 

Shiro chuckled at him, “Yeah, but Lance is worth it right?”

 

Hunk nodded with a wide smile, “Yeah, he really is. I’ll talk to you guys later okay? And keep Allura and Keith distracted.”

 

The two of them nodded, “We will. Have safe trip!”

 

Hunk waved, then got in his lion. As he entered, he heard Keith and Allura calling his name behind him. Turning, he smirked and flipped them off. Allura shrieked, again, and Keith started spewing useless threats despite him being too far away to actually do anything.

 

Chuckling, Hunk sat in his seat in the cabin of his lion, buckling in and setting everything up.

 

“Hey girl, you ready to go and meet Prince Lotor in person?”

 

His lion just growled in reply, before taking off, flying to the Galra ship and docking there.

 

Leaving his lion, he made his way to the ship’s main area, nerves buzzing as the Galra looked at him curiously. He sat down and shook off the uncomfortable feeling, thinking of Lance instead.

  
_Just hold on tight, my dull ray of darkness,_ he thought as he began his short journey to Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my cute lil beans! Yet again, I've left you waiting for way too long. I'm really sorry eeep :( I have plenty of excuses, but let's not waste your time by listing them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any feedback would be great. And we finally see a lot of things including smut ;)) and a look into Voltron. I'm sorry if this doesn't make complete sense, I rushed this chapter just a bit because I wanted to update asap. I hope you're all having a wonderful summer, or winter!


	8. Chapter 8

LANCE POV

Something was up with Lotor.

He wouldn't look him in the eye since last night. Lance put it down to embarrassment at first but this was Lotor we're talking about. He didn't do embarrassment.

So, obviously something had happened in the few hours he'd been asleep for. The question was, what had happened? Could he be hiding something? That was entirely possible since he was technically a hostage. The only reason why he would feel awkward about it was if something had happened to the team. The thought filled him with fear and worry. He prayed to whatever god was out there that Hunk was safe. And Shiro. And Pidge. And Keith and Coran and Allura and the little mice. His heart clenched at the thought that they might be in danger or hurt or maybe even dead. Tears involuntarily came to his eyes as the final thought hit him like a brick. They were his family, his _only_ family. Especially Hunk, his special ray of sunshine, always shining in his darkness. Without Hunk, he would never have made it to the Garrison, let alone become part of Voltron. It was Hunk that saved him from the overwhelming darkness that had surrounded him for so long and paved a way to the light for him. No words could describe how thankful he was to have had Hunk by his side each step of the way to recovery, guiding him and allowing him to reach the light independently. Because he made him work for his own sake, he was now so much stronger and free. He felt lighter than he imagined he would have if he had relied on Hunk’s support during his recovery. He felt _human_ again, despite being denied the feeling for so long.

The sound of an alarm going off swept away his thoughts. He looked up at the door from his place on the over the top King size bed. He tilted his head to the side unconsciously, trying to hear the distant alarm. He quickly recognised it as the alarm for when a ship is coming in to dock. His forehead crinkled into a frown as he wondered who could be coming. The supply ship wasn’t meant to come for another two weeks and Lotor hadn’t warned him of any official Galra business.

Curiosity quickly got the better of him and he tiptoed to the door, silently closing it as he slipped into the hallway. He began to walk in the direction of the docking station, keeping an eye out for any patrolling officers and trying to appear calm. As he made his way through the ship, the alarm got louder, tuning out many of the sounds of the ships. Thus, he didn’t notice the patrol coming towards him until he bumped into them at a nearby corner.

They immediately stood to attention, the officer at the front quickly catching Lance before he fell on his butt, embarrassingly. Blushing, he thanked the officer and brushed himself off.

“Please, Sir, don’t thank me. I’m just doing my duty,” the officer replied while stroking Lance’s soft cheek with his hand. “And please, don’t be embarrassed, although that red does suit you.” The officer winked at him with a smirk before his companions began to whack him.

“Gale you idiot! What the fuck do you think you’re doing, do you want to get killed by Lotor, you bastard?”

The officer, Gale, just laughed, “Of course I don’t have a death wish, but he _is_ pretty cute. I couldn’t resist, especially with that cute blush of his. I bet he’d look good underneath me, writhing, his whole body tainted red.”

The officers just hit him some more, while Lance could only stand there and gape. He quickly shut his mouth, snapping out of his shocked daze as he remembered what he was doing. Then, what Gale had said registered in his brain. Anger spread through him and he stepped towards Gale with a smirk, pushing him to his knees and gliding his hand along his jaw, his fingers resting under his chin. He tilted Gale’s head up, his smirk deepening as he saw Gale’s hard on. He pushed his foot onto it, making Gale grunt, pupils blown with lust as he practically drooled over Lance.

Lance bent down so his mouth was next to Gale’s ear, his warm breath tickling it making Gale moan deeply.

“Next time you decide to mess with someone, make sure you can uphold your promise you dirty, masochistic pig,” he whispered in Gale’s flushed ear before biting it, hard. Gale moaned loudly, his dick twitching under Lance’s shoe. Lance leaned away, smirking evilly as he took in Gale’s flushed face and heavy breathing.

“Seems like someone also has a problem with prematurity, huh?”

The other officers just gaped at him as he walked towards them, parting like the red sea for Moses. Lance never spared any of them a look as he passed, but paused at the corner.

“You might want to take him somewhere more private so he can clean himself up.”

With that, he swept off around the corner and down the hallway, seemingly completely fine with what he had just done. Behind him he could hear loud laughter and the jeering of the other officers as they teased Gale. Lance slipped behind another corner and that’s when he broke.

His back crashed against a nearby wall and he slowly slid down so that he was sat in a with his knees pressed against his chest, trying to be as small as possible. He had no idea where… whatever _that_ was, came from. He didn’t know how to feel about… it. He sniffled, rubbing his nose and wiping away the tears as he took deep breaths, trying to ease away the oncoming panic attack the way Hunk taught him to. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he felt stable enough to stand so he eased himself up and stumbled towards the closest bathroom.

His breath came out heavily as he pushed open the door, shuffling towards the sinks. Holding on to the sides of the white basin, he looked up into the mirror sighing as he saw what a mess he was. His face was a sickly pale, his eyes seemed to have sunken in slightly and his hair was a tangled mess. Streaks of dried tears ran down his cheeks and his nose shone a bright red from the running and rubbing. Looking down, he turned the cold tap on and splashed the cold water onto his face. He repeated the action a few more times before standing upright and smacking his cheeks. Looking in the mirror, he now looked a lot better than before. The breakdown was all an overreaction. In reality, he should be proud of how strong he had become. Five years ago he wouldn’t have even thought of doing something like that. Hunk would be proud; he had stood up for himself and not allowed anyone to push him around or belittle him, despite Gale being an officer. He felt proud of what he had been able to do, even if it was horrible. But his past refused to let him linger onto the guilt.

He stood up a bit straighter, his shoulders leveling out. He hadn’t noticed how tense he had been before, his body unconsciously readying itself for an attack. Now that he felt a little more confident he realised how fucked up everything had been. He frowned at the memory of what he had allowed Allura and Keith to do to him, despite him being a part of the team. Why had he ever felt guilty for something he had never done? There he was just minutes ago preaching about him being over his past and yet it was obvious that he wasn’t. His mind still shut down at even the mention of captivity and violence. How had he managed to be part of the team for so long? Maybe the fact that he was helping others in a similar situation to how he had been meant that he had a reason to be strong. He remembered when they had been helping out the a planet, he couldn’t remember which, and when he and Hunk had been scouting the ruins of the Galra buildings they had found two little boys, about ten years old, cowering in a cage amongst the ruins, whimpering in fear. When he and Hunk had approached them he immediately knew what had happened to them. They had been locked up, starved, abused and raped. Just like him. Pain had instantly flashed through him, but he held it in and approached them slowly, shooting the lock off the cage and gathering them into his arms. He had cried with them, but remained strong as he and Hunk took them back to their families and made sure they were warm, safe and properly fed and hydrated.

Pain flashed through him as he remembered their tiny faces full of fear. That was him only five years ago. He clenched his fists on determination. He was going to leave his past behind and think only of the present and the future.

The opening of the bathroom door made him blink back to reality and he turned to see who it was. Lotor smiled as he entered and Lance returned it, walking over to hug the taller man. Lotor wrapped him up in his warm arms tightly, making him feel safe, secure and right at home. He snuggled into the larger man’s warm chest, enjoying the rumbles and he began to speak.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distant lately my love. I have a surprise for you that I’ve been planning for a while and I didn’t want to spoil it for you darling.”

“Mmm that’s okay. I can’t wait for the surprise!” He smiled up at him, relief shining in his stunning eyes. “I was a bit worried that maybe you got bored of me, but it’s all good now!”

Lotor growled. “Whatever made you think like that, forget it. You are a stunning, beautiful, perfect young man and I’ll never be bored of you. I _love_ you, Lance.”

Lance gaped up at the prince, his mind and body numb from shock. It seemed everyone wanted to surprise him today; he certainly wasn’t expecting this. His heart pounded and suddenly everything came rushing back into reality. A deep blush settled on his face and he hid in Lotor’s chest.

“I never thought anyone would say that. I don’t know what to say,” he mumbled into Lotor’s chest, then looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “I-I…”

Lotor shushed him immediately. “It’s okay my darling, I know you’re not ready. I can wait, I don’t mind, love.”

Lance stuffed his face in Lotor’s chest again, his tears forming a wet patch in his clothes. “I-I’m so sorry. Thank you though. It means so much to me,” he whispered, his hand clutching at the prince’s tunic. Lotor smiled softly, leaning down to place a kiss to Lance’s head.

They stood there, in each other’s arms, for a few minutes, peaceful. Then Lance’s head suddenly popped up from Lotor’s chest, a determined look on his face.

“The alarm! I was going to find out what the alarm was for!”

He slid out of Lotor’s arms, grabbed his hand and ran out of the bathroom towards the docking area. Lotor just chuckled as he allowed himself to be dragged down the corridors.  


HUNK POV

The ride had actually been longer than expected so he was tired. They had been travelling for about a day, but during that time his usual nighttime had been and gone. He had no idea why it took them so long, he just put it down to officiality. His thoughts kept going to Lance and that talk with Lotor. He didn’t trust the prince, full stop. He had taken Lance but for all he knew, Lance could be locked away, again, and he could be walking into a trap. Despite this, he knew that he needed to be with Lance. His best friend called him his rock but what he didn’t know was that he was Hunk’s rock as well. He had seen some pretty traumatic stuff while with the team and even before just from helping Lance through his recovery. He may not have saved Lance himself but he was the one that grew suspicious of the horrifying marks that were hidden underneath long sleeves and thick trousers. He was the one that called the social services for fear of his beloved friend’s safety. What he hadn’t known was that it had been happening for years. What he had seen was just a small part of the truth and for that he would forever be sorry. He had been Lance’s friend since they were five and he hadn’t noticed anything remotely suspicious until they were twelve. The guilt still ate away at him five years later and it would continue to do so for the rest of his life, no matter what Lance said.

The startling screech of an alarm brought him out of his miserable thoughts and he shot up.

“What! What’s going on?” He shouted, ready to defend himself if he had to. A nearby Galra officer grumbled at him.

“Sit back down, it’s just the alarm for landing. Bloody humans.”

Hunk blushed and apologised, sitting back down submissively. He watched the ship approach a bigger ship, he assumed Prince Lotor’s, from the front window, his curiosity sparking. The ship jolted as it docked and Hunk stood, ready to leave the awkward atmosphere that had been weighing down on him the entire ride. The Galra officer that he had spoken to earlier lead him to the exit and out into the docking area. Hunk couldn’t help but look around the huge space in shock and curiosity. It was interesting to see how the Galra worked and how different it was to the way the team worked. Before he could look closely, the sound of giggling made him turn his attention to a large doorway, most likely the way into the ship. He gasped as he saw Lance dragging a chuckling Prince Lotor behind him, his eyes automatically scanning him for any injuries or suspicious marks. He sighed in relief when he saw there weren’t any, just a happy glow surrounding his best friend. He then noticed what Lance was wearing and blinked. He looked like Jasmine out of Aladdin, only better. To cover his chest was a cerulean vest with long, light blue, see-through sleeves attached to it. The sleeves ended in gold bands that fit snugly around his wrists. A veil the same colour as the sleeves draped over his torso. To cover his legs were a pair of cerulean harem pants with both lighter and darker blue patterns swirling around them. He looked stunning; blue was definitely his colour.

Returning his attention to the boy himself, he made eye contact and grinned. Lance jolted to a sudden stop as he stared at his best friend in shock, causing Lotor to bump into him.

“Darling, what is i-” Lotor looked up, saw Hunk and smiled down at his boy. “Ah yes, this is the surprise I was talking about.”

Lance turned around and leapt onto the prince, wrapping his legs and arms around his lower torso and neck before kissing him. “Thank you so, so much!”

Untangling himself from the Galra prince, he ran over to Hunk and wrapped him up in his arms. Hunk, too, secured him safely in his arms as tears of relief and happiness flowed down both their faces.

“I was so worried about you Lance! I-I thought you were… gone.”

Lance quickly looked up at Hunk with a frown.

“I would never leave you! You’re my hero, Sunshine. My ray of light. And I was worried about you too. I would never have forgiven myself if you were hurt.”

Hunk smiled down at his best friend, happiness spreading through him even more than before. No words could describe how much he loved Lance (platonically, of course) and knowing that he was safe, to the point where he was chastising him, filled him with both joy and relief.

Lance beamed up at him, however there was a darkness in his eyes that only Hunk would notice. Hunk instantly knew something was wrong and he frowned down at his best friend in concern. Seeing this, Lance’s smile dropped.

“What’s wrong?”

“That’s my question. You know you don’t have to hide your sadness when you’re with me, right?”

“Ah, y-you noticed huh?” Lance smiled painfully. “I didn’t want to worry Lotor, that’s all. I’ll tell you about it when we get to Lotor’s room.”

Hunk frowned. “Okay, but Lotor’s room?”

Lance blushed. “Um, yeah, we’ve been sharing a room ever since I woke up.”

Hunk blinked. “Woke up?”

Lance gasped. “Oh yeah, you don’t know.”

“Know what?”

“I was in a coma for about two months after I came here. I had been injured badly but Lotor looked after me. He even changed the hospital room so that it looked like the ones on Earth. And when I woke up he took me to his spar and made sure that I was okay and when I had a panic attack he helped me out of it and looked after me. He makes me feel so special, Hunk, like when I’m with you, but stronger. I feel all light and happy and perfect, even though I know I’m not.”

Hunk was shocked. “You were injured to the point of a coma!? Oh my God, why didn’t anyone tell me? Fuck, I just left you there and didn’t question it when the others said you were on a separate mission. I didn’t fricking look for you. What kind of friend am I? I’m meant to _protect_ you, not leave you to die like that. Why didn’t I go after you, what is wrong with me?” He was whispering harshly to himself, pacing quickly with tears running down his cheeks and hands tugging at his hair.

Lance quickly ran up to him and hugged him, one hand around his waist, the other cupping his face.

“Shhh, it’s not your fault. You had no idea and you wanted to trust Allura and Keith. You’ve done nothing wrong, if anything I’m glad I was left to be saved by Lotor because otherwise I wouldn’t have realised what a lie I was living. We would’ve been trapped there so much longer and maybe even killed. I’m just so, so glad that you’re here with me. I’m _nothing_ without you, my beautiful ray of Sunshine. I love you so, so much Hunk. You’re my hero, forever and always. So please, don’t blame yourself for things you can’t control. And that includes my past.”

“You know-”

“Yes, I know that you feel guilty for not being able to help me sooner. I know you think it’s your fault that I suffered for so long. But trust me when I say that I don’t blame you for anything because there’s nothing to blame you for. I was skilled at hiding the truth, the day you caught was just a bad day. And even if you had realised sooner, nothing would’ve come out of it. You _saved_ me, Hunk, and for that I’m eternally grateful.”

Hunk had his face pressed into Lance’s shoulder and was couldn’t stop the tears and the sobs. He felt so much lighter now that Lance knew how he felt, even if he hadn’t told him himself. And so, all those years of pent up emotions were being released.

Lance, too, was crying. He chin rested on Hunk’s shoulder as he held him tightly, protecting him from the world around them. He whispered soft words of comfort and love to his wistful best friend, gently rocking the boy in his arms.

Finally, he felt at home, with his beautiful ray of Sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, yet again it's been a while huh? I'm so bad at updating oof. I have some good news though :)) I'm trying to finish this fic before I go back to college (probably won't happen but we can try) because I have a book idea that I want to give my full attention to. So I'm going to try and complete this! I have about 7 chapters left (if it goes to plan) so hopefully I can make it. I actually tried to set a limit of 2000 words per chapter. It didn't work. I wrote 2000 words of unplanned stuff and then I started writing what I'd actually planned. I cut it off though, cuz I wanted to update and the chapter was getting pretty long.  
> Anyway, I've rambled on enough now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)) I'll hopefully be back with another update in a few days!


End file.
